


S'no problem

by Jeb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Frisk is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeb/pseuds/Jeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This December had been rather warm, but luckily on the night you left your jacket at home, it begins to snow. A lot. Too bad a nice warm Grillby's with two good friends is going to take away your winter fun for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'no problem

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, am I bad at summaries. Wow. Great job, me.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. It has some Christmas-y themes, though I tried to stray from that as much as possible. I hope you guys have a wondrous holiday, and enjoy some peppermint fluff.

Your hips moved of their own accord, defying even you as you swayed to the music. It was deafening, a loud hum that sounded in your ear and blocked everything else out, effectively pushing everyone out. Your arms kept busy, serving to keep you focused on the task at hand, and to ground you, lest the beat grow too tempting. You snorted lightly as the sugary dust floated from the bowl in your hand, the crushed candy canes releasing their powdery contents with every mash of your cooking mallet, gifted to you by the GREAT PAPYRUS. Releasing the bowl, you turned to the side, sneezing into your sleeve. 

Itching at your nose, you wandered over to the sink, or tried to. You were tugged back lightly, one of your earbuds popping out. Hissing in frustration, you snatched the phone you had forgotten to place in your pocket before depositing the rogue earbud back where it belonged, firmly pressed in your ear. You traveled to the sink without problems this time, and made haste of washing your hands, scrubbing at your skin. You washed up to your elbows after pressing the fabric of your sweater back some, turning off the sink only when you were satisfied that no germs would be making their way into your sugary concoction.

You made your way back to your work station, quickly pounding the remaining candy chunks into submission, waiting until all of them were crushed into dust. Once that was done, you left the bowl on the counter. Reaching to open the cupboard above you, you pulled the stash of white chocolate off the middle shelf. It slid into your palm easily, but you nearly dropped it before you lifted your other hand to close the cabinet door. Sighing in relief that the box was going to make it safely to the counter, not that it would have mattered if it dropped, you reached to your pocket. Your fingers traced over the side of the phone Alphys had gifted you, quickly finding the volume buttons. You revved the volume up until the music hurt your ears and you felt wild vibrations anytime anything came through the small speaker, cutting you off further from the word outside. Not that you minded.

You were currently working a triple shift at Muffet's, making up for all the time you had missed while gathering presents for your friends and family, as well as snagging an extra shift for double time. It was tiring- No, it was absolutely exhausting, but it was worth it. Working in the sickeningly sweet smelling bakery had done wonders for you, as it had effectively made you want to never touch another sweet again, something you were going to need for when Undyne inevitably asked you to one of her parties and made you try one of her famous candy cane cookies.

Those things were addicting, and last year, you may have gotten carried away. Not that it mattered, now that you were working in the bakery, the mere mention of anything sweet caused your stomach to rumble and curdle unpleasantly.

You hummed the tune to your favorite song, tossing your hips as you went. The music was absolutely controlling, taking over your body as if you belonged to it. And maybe you did, you weren't exactly changing the song. As your lower body swayed and turned, your upper body began to work. You turned on the stove to your left, taking the block of chocolate out of its cardboard confines, raising it over the flame. Once it began to melt and grow sticky in your grasp, you turned it over into a separate bowl, one that was made of metal, and moved it over the flame to continue heating it up. The chocolate dripped into itself, congealing to a sticky mass of 'Deliciousness', something you would have loved to dig into before Muffet's Bakery became your place of work. Once the chocolate was heated to your liking, you moved the now hot bowl over to the side, and began preparing the batter.

Muffet had been very specific in what she wanted done by the end of your third shift: Two dozen spider donuts sprinkled in white chocolate, four dozen chocolate malt lollipops, one dozen peppermint fudge brownies, and six dozen peppermint caramel candies. You were in the middle of your second, and had already completed the lollipops and candies, and were now diligently working on completing the last two orders.

As the bowl heated on the side, you began to heat up some dark chocolate in a separate bowl, fiddling around with the sugar container before finally adding a spoonful into the bitter mixture. Once that was done, you began to pour it into the peppermint dust bowl. Reaching over, you stirred at the white chocolate absently while concentrating on not spilling any of the chocolate, Muffet would have your head if you made a mess again.

You lost yourself in your creations, the heavy fumes of confectionery perfections permeated through the air with such thickness that if you had been paying attention to that, you would have swore at the fact that you'd smell like candyland for the next couple of days. Your work clothes had already been thoroughly soaked with the various scents of pastries and baked goods over the few months you had worked at the bakery, so there would be no change there. Maybe they'd smell mintier than usual, but nothing else would be different.

As you stirred, baked, cooled, swirled, and dazzled your masterpieces with as much love as you could possibly pour into them, you lost track of time. You'd never been good at that anyway, but you couldn't even count the number of songs that had passed through you as you worked. If you really thought about it, you would have to say that you lost track at thirty-nine, when you ran out of batter for the brownies and had to start another batch.

But they were finished. You didn't have to glance at your phone-All the clocks had been removed from the kitchen, but there was a vast variety of timers in all shapes and sizes strewn about the large room- to know you had gone well over your third shift. But they were done, and they looked marvelous. They didn't smell good from your point of view, nothing with _that_ amount of sugar did anymore, but they were absolutely wonderful.

You wiped away a tear that had crept out of your eye as you viewed the confectionery masterpieces before placing the trays and tins in the oven to keep them warm overnight. 

You didn't know how-You blamed monster magic- but they never burned, nor did the bakery, if they were left at a low heat. As you learned on the morning after your first night shift, they would stay as perfect as the minute they were taken out of the oven.

You made quick work of scrubbing up the mess of kitchenware that had been used during your last few shifts, and when you stepped away from the counters and cupboards, you smiled fondly at the kitchen. You grasped at the ties beneath your neck that kept your apron on, quickly removing the sugar-laden article off and chucking it in the hamper just outside the door. You scanned over the kitchen one last time, making sure not a speck of flour was left over, before making your way towards the bakery's main entrance, and your exit. Your sneakers flopped against the linoleum tiles, and your skin tingled from the heat fogging out from the other kitchens as they were being used. You stopped in each one to wave at the occupant, or in some cases occupants, closing the distance between yourself and the exit. There were several exits near the kitchen, but those led you to the dumpsters, and there were weirdos back there. You made one final stop at the front desk, smiling sadly at the poor soul who'd been left to man it. No one came in at night, the store _was_ closed, but Muffet still had someone stationed there around the clock in case someone wanted to donate to the spider bake sale.

You bid them a goodnight and slowly pushed through the heavy doors, ripping out your earbuds as you went, tucking them safely in your pockets. The change was immediate. The warm ovens no longer heated your skin, and their warmth drained from your skin as the snow dusted across your shoulders. You murmured a curse to yourself, of course it would start to snow on the day you left your jacket at home. It had been an unnaturally warm December, that morning promising temperatures of over seventy degrees Fahrenheit, which it had delivered. Because of this, you decided Winter was staying at home this year, and shrugged off your usual warm attire.

What a mistake that had been. You tugged your sleeves down, having forgotten to do so before leaving work, and you were immediately thankful for the warmth that shrouded over your skin. The snowflakes, though, began to blossom into water droplets, kissing your skin with an unwelcome dampness that left you shivering. You huddled your arms over top each other, crossing them and pressing them to your front. It wasn't snowing much, but going from an uncomfortably warm building to this was almost stunning in how it left you a cold mess. You sped up your pace, shuffling through the light snow that covered the ground.

Just as you were about to turn at the intersection you had come to, the snow began to pick up and become almost unbearably heavy. Not that you felt it. You were surprised to feel something be placed atop your shoulders and head, and, upon looking up, you noticed it was a very fluffy blue jacket.

You breathed out, white clouds drifting from your lips, and you smiled gratefully to your companion. "Thank you, Sans," You huffed out. To your left, a short-By comparison to other monsters, he still towered over you, and you were not a small person- skeleton monster padded alongside you. He grinned down at you, "*s'no problem,"

You let out another stream of air in place of a giggle, and continued down the pavement towards your apartment. Sans was prone to showing up just when you needed him to, which usually meant he was your company for those nights you worked long shifts at the bakery. You had met him several months ago at your favorite restaurant, Grillby's, and the two of you had become fast friends. He was funny, even if his jokes weren't, and he was charming.

A small blush, which went unseen by your skeletal companion, flourished over your cheeks and brushed over the tips of your ears as you thought to yourself. Yeah, maybe you had a little crush on the stocky skeleton, so what? He was cute. And funny. And great. You didn't need to justify yourself to..Yourself. . .

"*it's kinda cold outside, isn't it?" Sans broke through the silence with ease. You nodded, and opened your mouth to say something, but your words died in your throat as you let out a soft groan. As though feeling his words were a challenge, the snow began to pick up, the flurries making it almost hard to see. You pushed your arms through the sleeves of Sans' jacket, zipping it closed. You glanced at him, and felt guilty.

"Are you cold? I can give you this back-" Sans cut you off with a warm grin, shaking his skull lightly. "*as if, buddy. you look chilled to the bone, and i'm fine." You giggled lightly at his joke, and after he reassured you a few more times, you pressed the jacket tighter against your body, trying to steal away some more of its warmth.

Where previously the smells of sugary masterpieces filled with creams and jams invaded your nose, the rich smell of Sans nearly overwhelmed you. The scent of old books, flowers, and what you could only describe as the essence of a day spent sleeping-You had no idea how you smelled that, it was all that came to mind when you smelled Sans, though- rubbed at your clothes, threatening to take the sweet smells away from them. You hummed to yourself, momentarily forgetting that your earbuds were no longer plugged into your ears.

Unbeknownst to you, Sans was looking at you with a fondness that, had you the mind to turn towards him, would have had you swooning. You didn't know it, but the skeleton had fallen for you the third time he saw you, which had been the first time you met him. When you laughed at his jokes, and told him stories of a close skeleton friend of yours, who you didn't know who was his brother, he was a goner. But you were a human, and you were also the love interest of his best friend. Both things made any chance of a relationship with you impossible and dangerous to pursue, and so he didn't. But that didn't mean he couldn't watch you, that didn't mean he couldn't love you. 

You perked up, embarrassed all over again as you realized what you had been doing. You turned to apologize to Sans, only to see him quickly turn away from you. You smiled, bumping your hips against him. "Hey, let's go to Grillby's. I don't have work tomorrow, so we can totally hang there for a while." You looked up at him, almost bearing puppy eyes as he scratched his skull thoughtfully. "*i don't know, kid. have you checked the time recently?" You shook your head no, digging into your pockets for your phone. Whipping it out, you pressed the home button, the glaring **2:06** beaming up at you. Yeah, so you really went over when your third shift was supposed to end. 

Nonetheless, you grinned up at him hopefully. You tucked your phone into his jacket pocket, reaching up to remove the hoodie from your head so your view of him wouldn't be blocked off by the fur. You regretted it instantly, the snow bombarding you with its violent attack. Before you could let out a gasp or even a shiver, Sans pulled his hood back over your head.

"*yeah yeah, let's go, pal." His smile strained momentarily. You grabbed his hand, missing as his smile grew and his hearts dilated into small hearts for a moment, and began to pull him across the street towards your new location. You tromped through the snow, which was beginning to pile up, with him in tow. The two of you traveled like that for several minutes before you finally stopped.

The dim lights of the building's interior washed over you, and you turned to look at your companion. You blinked, missing his stunned face as he took in your beauty, marked splendid by the dim glow of Grillby's, before regaining a cool face just before you opened your eyes. You pressed your way into the building, removing San's jacket and placing it on a coat rack to dry.

You hummed in delight, the warm restaurant air brushing against your skin. You looked over the tables and booths, and were not shocked to find that you and Sans, who was just now entering behind you, were the only ones, aside from Grillby himself. You took long strides towards the bar, where a stool was calling your name, before plopping yourself down. You turned to glance at Sans, who was shuffling over slowly.

The sound of a crackling fire popped in front of you, and you returned your gaze to the bar in front of you. The infamous flame monster was-You assumed- smiling at you while drying one of his many glasses. Seeing this, you quickly spoke, "I hope we're not troubling you, Grillby, you're always cleaning!" Knowing the struggles of constantly cleaning up messes, you added, "I'd hate to dirty up another dish for you to have to clean,"

The flame monster spoke, his lips opening to reveal a charring magma tongue within his molten mouth, "It's no problem, I'm always happy to be of service." If you had looked hard enough, you would have noticed the flames around his face burn a little brighter, "And I especially don't mind servicing my favorite customer," 

You blushed, leaning into the fire man slightly. You gestured behind you where Sans was making his way over. If you had turned to look, you would have seen how his smile had morphed into a grimace as he waved at his best friend. "Sans is here with me, too! I just got through my shifts at Muffet's and wanted to stop by." 

Adjusting his glasses, although they hadn't needed to be, Grillby let you continue. He wasn't much of a talker, and your voice filled him with happiness so he especially didn't mind not talking if it meant you did. "It's so cold outside! I think a blizzard is coming, or something big anyway. It was practically hailing before Sans and I came in," 

Grillby stifled the urge to brush back your hair as a strand moved in front of your eyes. Not that you noticed. Sans had finished his unbearably slow trudge over to the stools and had just sat down, and you were quick to make a joke about it. The two of you passed puns and riddles back and forth for several minutes, you pausing to lean back in laughter every so often.

Grillby watched you, fascinated. Sans stared at you, awestruck. With every laugh that escaped passed your lips, those pinpricks of light he called pupils shrunk just a bit, chipping away to faintly glowing hearts that he could barely reverse back into his normal pixelpupils. With every smile that graced your lips, and it wasn't often that one left, Grillby found his flame growing all the more brighter, and raising ever so slightly. The two observed you without making it noticeable, neither noticing the others gaze as they were too focused on you. Finally, you turned back to Grillby, causing his flames to grow just a bit more.

"Hey, Grillby, knock knock." The flame monster cocked his head slightly, gesturing for you to continue. You blushed softly, something he found irresistible and had to restrain himself from leaning in to kiss you. "Al."

The monster was confused as Sans groaned, defeated. You hushed him, insisting that you wanted to try it out. He gave in and asked, "Al, who?" You smiled so warmly at him, Grillby was afraid his flames would burn down the entire building. You leaned over the counter, a mischievous grin tugging at your smile. "Al give you a kiss if you open the door," 

His blush overtook him, and he quickly nodded. Sans watched you out of the corner of his eye, wondering what you were doing. 

As oblivious as you were to the skeleton's affections, you had known about Grillby's for quite some time. And no, that was not because a certain fish monster who snapchatted you a video of the flame man confessing to Sans about it two months ago, though that certainly helped. Your face heated up, and it wasn't because of the hardcore blush you were sporting. Your eyes widened as Grillby leaned in towards you, setting the glass on the counter.

An arm curled around your waist, and you were surprised to find that Grillby was not the only one veering towards your face with his. Your face turned to try and figure out what to do, and both monsters' lips-or in Sans' case, teeth- connected with either cheek.

You were momentarily stunned, not sure what you were expecting. The intoxicating scent of sweets and old books was quickly, and randomly, brought to your attention. You were unsure of what to do when a _very_ warm hand moved your face for you.

Grillby pressed his lips against yours, which was surprisingly not unpleasant considering he was a man made out of fire. On the other side of you, Sans was glowering in his seat. This was a good thing for Grillby, and he couldn't ruin it, but oh Asgore how he wanted to ruin it. His soul hammered in his rib cage as he watched your eyes close slowly, and you pressed into Grillby. His arm was still around your waist, and he wanted nothing more than to pull you back to him.

When Grillby finally turned away after what seemed like a very comfortable eternity, you stayed where you were. His hands had somehow wrapped themselves in your hair, and you were shocked to find that you were far from being burned. The warmth seeping from his fingertips was the same as the heat of his lips. It didn't burn, it tingled and crackled against you in a way that left you yearning for more, lighting a passion inside you that you didn't know existed for the flame man.

"*forgettin' about someone?" Sans couldn't help himself. You looked so riveting sitting there in your little daze, smelling of sugar that he couldn't wait to taste, emitting a heat that he needed to feel against his bones. Grillby detached himself from you, giving Sans all the permission he needed. Sans turned your body towards his, and just as you broke from your confused state, Sans sent you back in with a kiss that had you spinning. Where Grillby left you feeling grounded, Sans had rocketed you to the stars. His desire came off him in waves, arms circling around your waist a little tighter as he let himself go.

He pulled away after a long minute, pressing his forehead against yours and panting slightly. If you had been a monster, your pupils would have shifted into shapes of stars, similar to how Sans' eyes now resembled cartoony hearts.

"..Whoa.." You breathed, gazing into his sockets. You looked over to Grillby, and then back to Sans. You repeated this flurry of eye motion, your agape mouth slowly changing into a wide smile. "Whoa!"

You nuzzled against Sans, finally feeling the raw power of his affections for you. Your hand left his shoulders, which you hadn't known you were gripping, and slid over the counter. You broke contact with Sans entirely to look over to the flame monster who was patiently staring at the two of you. Holding out your hand for him, you were mildly shocked again when he didn't take it, instead walking away from the two of you.

Your heart sank, were you already drunk? Had you even had anything? You ruined your friendship with Grillby, and maybe Sans, too! Your mind was a mess of doubt as your smile faded. You looked down at the ground, entirely missing as Grillby rounded the bar and began making his way over to the two of you. Sans lifted your chin, trying to get you to face him. "I made him mad, Sans," You whispered softly. Before you could speak again, however, you were enveloped from the other side as two strong arms wrapped around you.

You looked up to see Grillby nuzzling into your side gently, kissing your forehead when he saw that you were looking up at him. Your bright smile returned, and if his flames could grow any brighter or taller, they would have.

The two monsters cuddled you while you sat on the stool, neither of them hogging you enough to upset the other. After what seemed like forever, you unwillingly broke away from the two best friends, turning in your seat to look outside. The snow was piled high against the door, effectively snowing you and the friends in. You looked to Sans, who said he would take care of Papyrus later, and then to Grillby, who shrugged, mentioning softly that he practically lived here anyway.

You knew both of them could melt the snow, or at the very least do something about it, if they really wanted to. They both knew it, too. But right now, spirits were were high, and you could care less about the snow piling up outside. Flipping out your phone, you stared at the blazing **3:11** and shrugged.

Turning back to your boys, you kissed both of them on the cheek, Grillby first and Sans second. You grinned wildly, hugging them to you, and preparing yourself for the night ahead. You didn't know what caused you to tell that awful knock knock joke to Grillby, but you were glad you did. Humming in contentment, you released an arm from their hold to toss your phone unceremoniously to the counter with a soft thud, cuddling back with the best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you stuck around until the end. Or you skipped to comment on how bad it was. Either way, thanks for viewing my story! After detailing Muffet's it kind've got blah, but I hope it was somewhat enjoyable! 
> 
> It was started on Christmas Eve, and finished around midnight of Christmas. To those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas! And to those who don't, happy holidays!


End file.
